Cats Up for Adoption
Rowan and Snowstar are the heads of the Adoption Program. Here is where the role-play cats, or Clans from users that haven't edited for over three weeks altogether, are to be listed. Their cats or Clans will be listed here for the adoption of another user that first requests it. You may request as many as you want unless you are unwilling to roleplay and take care of the cats. If there is a cat that is role-played by an inactive user, add to their page. Be sure to delete the cat on this page once you take it! Special thanks to Snowstar for organizing our page. Cats in SummerClan *''Rainfall'' *''Silvertail'' *''Bluesky'' *''Sunheart'' *''Flarekit'' *''Silverfeather'' *''Oaktail'' *''Slipperyfur'' *''Faithpaw'' *''Tawnypaw'' *''Flarepaw'' *''Duskpaw (SC)'' *''Mistytail'' *''Sootflight'' *''Eclipsemoon'' *''Ivyheart'' Cats in SpringClan *''Mudshine'' *''Cross-scar'' Cats in WinterClan *''Shallowsplash'' *''Thornpaw'' *''Clawtooth'' *''Bristlemoon '' Cats in AutumnClan *''Fallingleaf'' *''Zinniabud'' *''Leopardclaw'' *''Duskfeather'' *''Goldenshine '' Cats in The Wind Chasers *''Firepelt'' *''Starlakit'' *''Leopardflower'' Cats in SplashClan *''Stormstone'' *''Willowheart'' *''Tabbypaw'' *''Bubblepaw'' *''Lilypad'' Cats in FreeClan *''Jake'' *''Stone'' *''Splash'' *''Dark'' *''Water'' *''Dawn'' Cats in ChristmasClan *''None'' ' Cats in HalloweenClan *Robinfeather'' *''Tanglekit'' *''Juniperkit'' *''Crowpaw'' *''Darkheart'' Cats in ValentinesClan *''None'' Cats in EasterClan *''None'' Cats in HungerClan *''None'' Cats in HetaliaClan *''Canadawho'' *''Belarusfang'' Cats in Loners & Rouges *''Baize'' *''Mossy'' *''Blacky'' *''Breeze'' *''Gravel'' *''Lake '' *''Rock'' *''Rock (TWC)'' *''Bo'' *''Wing'' Cats in StarClan *''Eclipsekit'' *''Agateblaze'' *''Frostkit (WC2)'' *''Bramblepaw (WC)'' *''Pebblestep'' *''Bridleflower'' Cats in The Dark Forest *''Breezefoot'' Kittypets *''Blackbird'' *''Ray'' Tribe of Rising Moons *''Thunder that Roars in Sky'' 'Tribe of Stars That Shine *''Flame that Flickers Softly'' Cats with Unknown Clans *''Leaflove'' *''Silverdawn'' *''Lunasoul'' *''Shadekit'' *''Smokepaw'' Clans *''None'' Users who will be gone (1 week or longer) '''﻿'Users who will be gone for 1 week or longer please sign your name here '﻿'and, if possible, note the reason.'' *Staring on July 2nd, I will be inactive for about 2 weeks, due to a family vacation. I will be on here whenever I have connection to wi-fi, but we are traveling by car, and have no connection. I will return around the 14th of July. Snowfern 19:16, June 28, 2012 (UTC) **We'll miss you Fern! Have a nice vacation. Rowanflight 15:49, July 4, 2012 (UTC) *Hi. I will be gone for a week and a day exactly starting on july 20. I will try to go on whenever I can.--Emberstar23 (talk) 20:45, July 19, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 **We'll miss you Ember! Be prepared to be welcomed in with warm arms. Rowanflight21:39, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Cat adoption Requests Sign your name and what cat you would like and an admin or other staff member will reply. '' ''Archives: [1] Hi, I'd like to adopt a cat named Flashfire from the Clan of SperingClan.--Emberstar23 (talk) 02:17, July 17, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Go ahead! Rowanflight 02:19, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Iiii'd like to adopt Silvertail, Bluesky, and Flarekit all from SpringClan ^_^ ☮Violetofen4☮ℒℑ$✞€ℕ Ṱϴ УѺṲℜ ĦℰÅℜ✞❣ 02:26, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing! Rowanflight 02:28, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Can I please adopt Agateblaze? I love her, and I've read her description over and over again. User:Ravenfang (w:c:warriorcatclansrp:User talk:Ravenfang) 17:44, July 19, 2012 (UTC) 19:43, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey, could I adopt Bubblepaw, Skyfoot, Poppyleaf, and Willowheart? --♫Feathernose♫♥♥Rarity Lover♥♥ 18:42, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi, can I adopt Firesky of SummerClan?--Emberstar23 (talk) 19:56, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Sure to everyone! Snow! I'M A CHAT MOD!!!!! 20:52, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Can I adopt Belle and Swift? --♫Feathernose♫♥♥Rarity Lover♥♥ 18:19, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Sure!Silverstar 18:25, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Can I adopt Flame and Crescent? Snow! I'M A CHAT MOD!!!!! 19:22, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Sure to both of y'all. Rowanflight 20:23, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rowie! <3333 Can I have Shadowypaw and Mosspaw of WinterClan? And Mothclaw of SummerClan?-- 22:32, July 20, 2012 (UTC)Featherstorm9678 Are you still on the Wiki? Rowanflight 01:29, July 22, 2012 (UTC) May I adopt Eclipsemoon of Summerclan? ☽Quarter Moon☾ 18:26, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Can I adopt Leafbreeze? --♫Feathernose♫♥♥Blizzardflight♥♥ 18:33, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'm going to Adopt Bramble, do i have Somebody's permission?Silverstar 01:13, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Can I adopt Mothclaw and Jaggedflight? --♫Feathernose♫♥♥300 edits 8D♥♥ 09:05, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Ad, can I also adopt Dawnsky? --♫Feathernose♫♥♥300 edits 8D♥♥ 09:59, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Can I adopt Eclipsekit of StarClan? Thanks ~ Ember (talk) 12:40, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Can I also adopt Moonwing, Silverfoot and Petalwing? --♫Feathernose♫♥♥400 edits 8D♥♥ 13:30, July 23, 2012 (UTC) May i adopt Shadowpaw and Mosspaw of WinterClan? The tortieshell tom and gray and white she-cat? Stormstar 2015 (talk) 13:48, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes to all of you. Sorry to make you all wait so long! Enjoy, and make sure to take them off the adoption page! Snow! I'M A CHAT MOD!!!!! 17:05, July 23, 2012 (UTC) make sure you ALL remove the name from the list. Rowanflight 17:13, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh and can i also Adopt Thormpaw, since hes the brother of the two other cats i adopted? Stormstar 2015 (talk) 17:39, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category: Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Other Pages Category:Cats Category:Adoption Category:User